


Through Space & Time

by SpeedyElite



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyElite/pseuds/SpeedyElite
Summary: "Our love's enough. Transcending us through space and time."I. PRACTICEII. OATHIII. GATE KEEPERIV. LONELINESSV. SHOPPINGA collection of one-shots featuring many alternate universes I've played around with. I decided to upload some of them for some quick reads. Includes pairings that are rare & some that are popular & some don't have pairings at all!
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Hiro Hamada/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Namine
Kudos: 18





	Through Space & Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I hope you all enjoy a few quick reads through this collection! I just wanted to put my little one-shots all in one place, in case anyone wants to read over them. Some of these ficlets connect and some don't. They will have notes in the beginning to direct any flow of story.
> 
> I. PRACTICE : Sora, Riku & Kairi left their island home to attend college in the big city. Although the environment is new and they seem overwhelmed, they settle into the life easily and begin to make friends with their fellow college students.

“Comin' back at you!”

Sora jumped up, lifting his crosse to try catching the quickly soaring ball. A soft _puff _was heard as it snapped into the pocket of netting, a triumphant holler soaring across the field as Sora landed on his feet once more. A grin flashed as he held up his stick in victory. “Got it! Kairi, heads up!” Twisting around, he swung the crosse forward, sending the ball spiraling toward her. Kairi moved quickly, back-stepping quickly as she lifted her crosse and lowered it in front of her, catching the ball just before it hit the ground. She chuckled and stood straight, her free hand lifting to wipe her brow. Sora laughed a little.  
“Nice catch,” he called, lifting part of his shirt to wipe the beads of sweat from his cheek.  
“Think we'll make the finals,” Riku mused, walking over to the two, his jersey draped around his neck, “Granted Sora doesn't sleep through the first half of the game.”  
“That was one time,” Sora whined, lifting his arm to push his brown bangs back so as to reveal his overly animated pout. Laughter, however, soon followed. 

They had been practicing for a couple of hours now and Sora was sure the beating sun was only growing hotter. Despite the cool temperatures of the city, he still felt heated from all of the movement and action. Even if the clouds covered the sun, the heat was still trapped within the atmosphere, especially later in the day. Practice often ran into the afternoon, since classes usually ended around three for him. He huffed, leaning against his crosse as his eyes roamed the field.  
“Calling it a day,” he asked, looking at the other two, “Or should we practice one more game?”  
“I think we're pretty focused,” Kairi said, a hand on her hip, the other balancing the crosse along her shoulders, “Besides, the soccer team needs the field at six for their tryouts.”  
“Let's get our equipment, then,” Riku said, scrubbing his jersey over his face, letting it hang loosely around his neck atop his blank tank. “Sora, you chucked that last serve, so  _you _ go get it.”  
“Aw, but it went all the way to the other end of the field,” Sora whined, “It's so hot – can't we just let it go?”  
“And get yelled at by the soccer coach? No thanks,” Kairi said, nudging him, “Besides, you ran one less lap than the rest of us.”  
“I had class,” Sora said defiantly, but he shouldered his crosse stick and walked across the expanse of the field anyway.

Head tilted down, he began to search the grass for the red ball, eyes roaming the overly trimmed blades. Rubbing the back of his head, he mumbled to himself, walking along the field with a huff. “Are you serious? Where the heck did it go-_oh_!” A triumphant sound left him as he spotted the red curve of the ball just beyond the field's perimeter. He trotted forward and crouched down to scoop it up, blinking as a gentle buzzing sound flew over his head. He looked up, watching as an orange and white hexagon floated overhead. It wobbled in the air before sparking, pops of light bursting from its surface as it quickly descended toward the ground.  
“No no no!”

Sora looked down as a scrawny teenager made his way forward, hands flung out to catch the droid just as he collided with the ground, protecting the robot from any major damage. The other sat up, grass stains smeared over his shirt and shorts, a few blades sticking to his cheek. “Man...” A hand lifted to scratch messy black hair, wide brown eyes looking over the bot with a unique form of concerned interest. Sora felt his feet moving before he could register taking the first few steps.  
“Hey, are you okay – wait – is that a robot,” he asked, voice animated and completely in awe, “Wow! That's so cool – what does it do?”

The other glanced up at him, a thick brow slowly arching upward. He turned his head left and right, then looked back at Sora with a perplexed expression. “Me?”  
“Yeah, you,” Sora replied with a grin, leaning against his crosse, “Is that your robot?”  
“... it's a drone.”  
“Oh.” He didn't know there was a big difference. The robotics lab was always full of wonderfully inventive things that Sora had never seen back home. Still, he never had the courage ( or access ), to enter. “Then, what's the drone do?” His smile was bright and friendly, eyes roaming over the drone as the scrawny teen rose to stand, balancing it in his hands.  
“It's programmed to relay the best route for emergency response during high traffic hours. It flies over the street and runs calculations, determining the safest, quickest and most efficient route in order to – are you listening?” Sora blinked his eyes, clearing his throat. He sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Gotta admit... you lost me for a second there!”

Who was this guy? He seemed incredibly smart and though Sora didn't understand a word he said, he was still eager to know more. He'd seen him around the campus before. In fact, he was almost sure they had a class together, but he couldn't quite place which one. As he stood to his full height, Sora had to restrain a slight chuckle – he was shorter than he expected.  
“... Were you practicing?”  
“Huh – oh! Yeah, we were. I'm on the Lacrosse team.” Sora stood a little prouder, chest puffed out as he tossed the ball up in the air, catching it as he tapped his stick against the ground. “I'm-”  
“The one who broke my drone,” the other finished for him. “This side of the field is for robotics testing. I was testing my drone out when a ball smacked it down into the ground and broke the left guidance card.”  
“Wh-what?” Sora sputtered, his confidence waning as his chest deflated. He looked from the drone to the one holding it, then back to the ball in his hand. He stepped closer and let out a guilty whine. “I-I'm sorry! I didn't know-”

“Right. Sure you didn't.” Sora's brows furrowed.  
“Wait a second, I really didn't mean to,” he said defensively, taking another step forward, “Here, let me help you fix it!”  
“No,” the other snapped, holding the drone to his chest and twisting away, “Don't touch it. I know what _jocks _like you do to stuff I make!”  
“... huh? But, I don't even know who you are.”  
“We're in the same Chemistry class, genius.”  
“... We are?”  
“Unbelievable. You're so wrapped up in your own little bubble, you don't even know who else is in your class.”

The tone was almost informative, not insulting, and held not an ounce of bitterness. It was all so matter-of-fact. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. He watched the way the other looked over his drone, holding and turning it with gentleness – as if it were as fragile as decorative glass. His gaze trailed from the cool drone to the way those big, brown eyes took in every scratch, dent and chip of missing paint. Guilt twisted in his gut, and though it was minor, it still felt awful. Sora's shoulders dropped slightly as his brows upturned.  
“... I'm really sorry,” he said softly, offering an apologetic smile, “If you won't let me help you fix it, is there something else I can do?” Those brown eyes rolled and Sora had to quickly look away before they made eye contact. He already felt guilty enough.  
“Yeah, stop breaking my stuff,” the other huffed, moving to walk toward his discarded backpack. He scooped it up, slinging it over his shoulder. “C'mon, _Skymax_. I'll fix you back home.”

Sora watched as the other walked away, lips twisting into a frown. “Kinda rude,” he mumbled, a pout slowly forming. He was trying to be nice, but the other seemed to just brush him off. He wondered why? He'd apologized and offered to help – was there something else he should have said? He found himself trying to recall seeing him in Chemistry class, but he wasn't sure he could place him. He talked to everyone in the class, but he didn't recall ever talking to someone so rude. “Maybe he's lying...”

“Sora.”  
Sora jumped and scrambled to grab his stick, catching it between both arms in an _x-_formation, hands splayed in the air. “Riku! Don't _do _that – you scared me!”  
“Seriously?”  
“Okay, not scare – you surprised me!” Sora huffed, looking back toward the tussled grass, watching the back of the blue sweatshirt merge with the distance. “I was just talking to this rude guy-”  
“Who – Hiro? Yeah, he can be a little cold sometimes.” Riku crossed his arms, looking over to Sora. “You should know – he's in your Chem class, isn't he?”  
“I swear, I don't remember him being there,” Sora huffed, throwing his arms down, crosse dangling from his hand. “Wait a second, how do _you _know him?”

Riku chuffed. “You really _are _an air-head sometimes.” He bumped Sora's shoulder with his own before dropping his arms to his sides. “I have some classes with his older brother, Tadashi. He talks about Hiro a lot – really smart guy. But, from the times I've met him, he seems real quiet and can be kinda rude at times.”  
“Kinda like you,” Sora asked, a smug expression on his face. Riku rolled his eyes and shoved Sora with a hand, jokingly causing him to stumble.  
“Very funny,” he mused, “But, I guess so – yeah. Apparently Hiro's really smart and advanced through classes quick. He's already a Sophomore and he's fifteen.”  
“Wait – _what_? He's a _Sophomore_? We're _Freshman_.”  
“I told you. Really smart.” Riku smirked and lifted a hand, shoving Sora's head gently. “You should talk to him more. Everyone could use a friend like you.” Sora laughed ridiculously loud, a bright red flushing on his face as embarrassment took over.

“Think I kinda ruined that.”  
“Nah. Doubt it. He's just a little stand-offish, that's all. Tadashi says he's completely different at home – a total live wire.” Riku chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sora's neck to twist him around. “So come on, Sora! You're not getting out of cleaning up the rest of the equipment!”  
“Aw, what – I just came and got the ball!”  
“One ball out of fifteen,” Riku teased, laughing a little as Sora shoved at his side, letting him go.“Come on, you two,” Kairi called, waving an arm, “Soccer tryouts are starting to show up!”  
“Come on, Sora.”  
Sora waved his free arm and looked behind him, watching as the now distant Hiro climbed onto the back of a red Vespa. His eyes tracked it as it rolled down the hill and got lost in the far traffic. “... Hiro,” Sora muttered, lips pursing slightly.

  
_Everyone could use a friend like you.  
_“Right. I'll remember!”


End file.
